will you lean on me, until always?
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Ketika Kuroo sakit, Kenma berpikir bahwa kiamat mungkin akan datang satu minggu lagi. (Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Kenma tidak khawatir dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu?) [Fluff, Kuro/Ken]
**will you lean on me, until always?**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

Musim gugur telah datang ke kota dua pekan lalu, menyingkirkan kepengapan musim panas, mencokelatkan dedaunan, jalanan mulai dikarpeti _momiji_ merah yang menciptakan bunyi renyah ketika terinjak sepatu. Kenma berdiri di hadapan rumah Kuroo Tetsurou, mengetuk pintu rumah tetangganya sementara angin pagi bertiup dalam semilir lembut yang mengacak rambut pirangnya.

Bagi Kenma, musim panas terlalu panas dan musim dingin terlalu dingin, tetapi Kenma cukup menyukai musim gugur. Pada musim gugur, sinar matahari tak terlalu terik dan hujan selalu datang di malam hari, menghadirkan hawa sejuk yang menyelusup ke balik jendela sehingga Kenma tak pernah kesulitan terlelap. Ia separuh melamun ketika menatap kayu pintu, menunggu, sesekali menguap karena ia tidur terlalu larut semalam. Sesekali ia juga melirik jam di ponselnya, sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa Kuroo belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal biasanya pemuda itu lah yang menjemput Kenma di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sehelai daun kering lalu jatuh gugur ke pundaknya, angin bertiup sedikit lebih kencang sehingga terdengar menyerupai siulan… dan mendadak pintu menjeblak terbuka di hadapannya, membuat Kenma sedikit terhenyak mundur.

Kuroo yang membuka pintu, tetapi bukan fakta itu yang membuat Kenma tertegun lama sekali. Ia mencermati piyama kusut yang dipakai pemuda itu, kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap rambut awut-awutan Kuroo, matanya memicing tidak percaya. Tidak perlu insting-teman-masa-kecil untuk tahu bahwa penampilan _aku-baru-bangun-tidur_ ala Kuroo Tetsurou, untuk hari ini, kelihatan jauh lebih kacau dari biasa. Dan seakan situasi tidak bisa lebih aneh lagi, Kuroo hanya terdiam menatapnya, keningnya berkerut aneh, sesuatu dari cara Kuroo memandangnya membuat Kenma merasa dirinya bagaikan virus berbahaya yang perlu dihindari.

Kenma menahan diri agar tidak tersinggung. Masih terlalu pagi untuk itu. Lagipula, mungkin Kuroo masih separuh bermimpi. Terkadang jika Kuroo kelelahan ia akan mengigau dalam tidur, mengabsen nama makanan atau nama para anggota klub voli Nekoma yang diurut berdasarkan abjad, dan pernah ada masa ketika Kuroo mengigaukan sesuatu dalam bahasa Inggris, mungkin satu-dua menu makanan Eropa yang biasa mereka santap di _family restaurant_ dekat sekolah. Maka, setelah memutuskan bahwa Kuroo barangkali belum sepenuhnya terbangun, Kenma mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata mengantuk si pemuda. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku seragam, menatap layarnya dengan jengah.

"Seingatku, latihan pagi akan dimulai 30 menit lagi."

"…demam." Setelah beberapa detik, Kuroo akhirnya menjawab. Suaranya terbungkam di balik masker yang barusan saja dinaikkan hingga menutupi hidung. Kenma mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jaga jarak dariku sampai minimal tiga meter. Oke, Kenma?" Kemudian Kuroo menganggukkan kepala, seakan ia puas dengan pengaturan itu. Satu tangannya diangkat untuk memberi lambaian datar. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Lalu pintu dibanting menutup tepat di hadapan hidung Kozume Kenma.

.

.

.

 _Demam_. Kenma mengulangi perkataan Kuroo sampai kata tersebut kehilangan makna dalam benaknya, ia berusaha mengingat kapan terakhir kali Kuroo membolos sekolah karena sakit. _Hampir tidak pernah_. Seingatnya Kuroo memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang tidak masuk akal; ketika Kenma bersin-bersin sepanjang musim dingin Kuroo selalu tersenyum mengejek di sampingnya, menertawakan alergi dingin Kenma yang sedang berulah, sementara Kuroo hanya memakai satu lapis jaket ketika temperatur terjun bebas ke titik minus. Dulu Kenma bahkan pernah mengira Kuroo dilahirkan dengan komponen tubuh spesial seperti para pahlawan Marvel sehingga Kuroo mustahil sakit, kecuali pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk berenang mengarungi sungai es pada pertengahan malam musim dingin.

Kerutan masih tercetak dalam-dalam di keningnya. _Demam_ …

"Kenma- _san_ , pagi!"

Sapaan Lev menyingkirkan lamunannya. Kenma mendongak, menaruh tasnya yang baru diresletingkan di rak ruang klub. "Pagi, Lev."

"Mana Kuroo- _san_?"

"Sakit."

"SAKIT?!" Lev, barangkali, menganut kepercayaan yang sama dengan Kenma— _bahwa Kuroo mustahil sakit kecuali dunia kiamat satu minggu lagi_ —karena Lev kini ternganga, matanya menatap nanar. "Hari ini… bukan April Mop, kan, Kenma- _san_?"

"Terakhir kali aku mengecek, sekarang tanggal 10 Oktober." Kenma menghela napas, berduka dalam hati ketika lagi-lagi ia mengingat fakta bahwa ia masih akan terjebak di klub yang sama dengan Haiba Lev sampai kira-kira satu setengah tahun lagi. "Demam, katanya."

"Demam…" Lev terpekur menatap sudut ruangan klub, seakan-akan sel otaknya masih menolak mencerna makna dari kata tersebut. "Kuroo- _san_? Demam…?" Lev bertanya pada dinding berlapis poster dekat rak penyimpanan tas, mata masih tercengang.

"Demam?" Yamamoto Taketora, yang baru saja datang dan membuka pintu ruang klub menyeringai tak percaya. Nyaris-nyaris tampak terhibur. " _Orang itu_ bisa demam?"

"Begitulah." Kenma mengangkat bahu, tak heran tatkala mendapati teman-teman timnya ternyata menyimpan rasa kaget serupa. "Rupanya dia masih manusia biasa."

(Namun dalam benaknya, masih terbayang-bayang wajah pucat Kuroo tadi pagi. Juga suara paraunya. Juga batuk kecil yang tersamarkan di balik masker. _Demam_. Apa karena belakangan pemuda itu tidur terlalu larut, untuk mengerjakan soal-soal latihan demi persiapan ujian universitasnya? Bukankah Kuroo yang biasanya mewanti-wanti Kenma untuk tidak tidur di atas pukul dua belas malam, karena latihan pagi mereka dimulai pada pukul tujuh dan _kurang tidur_ hanya akan membuat mereka sakit serta kehilangan konsentrasi ketika latihan?

Kenma berdecak samar. Berusaha menyembunyikan kegusarannya pada Kuroo sebaik mungkin.)

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Kenma menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk mengulang kata tersebut sebagai penjelasan setiap kali ada yang bertanya. Dalam berbagai variasi. Nada bicaranya makin jengah dari waktu ke waktu.

' _Demam'. 'Dia demam, Yaku-_ san _'. 'Demam, dan kupikir tidak terlalu parah—entahlah. Jenguk saja sendiri kalau kau sebegitu penasarannya, Inuoka'._

"…aku bukan ibunya, kau tahu."

Kesabarannya sudah habis ketika ia mendengar Shibayama melayangkan pertanyaan serupa; absennya Kuroo Tetsurou dari latihan pagi mereka rupanya menciptakan dampak yang agak bombastis dalam tim. Kenma tak lagi dapat menghitung berapa kali ia menghela napas pagi ini. Dan Lev ternyata tidak melewatkan kata-katanya barusan—Kenma mendapati pemuda blasteran Rusia itu nyengir lebar setelah selesai meneguk botol minumannya.

"Kupikir Yaku- _san_ lebih cocok jadi ibu dalam tim kita, Kenma- _san_. Walau tinggi badannya kurang pas—"

Kenma melengos pergi ketika ia mendengar Lev mengaduh; ia kira Lev sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tendangan di tulang kering namun teriakan Lev tetap terdengar penuh penderitaan di telinganya.

.

.

.

Kenma bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tentang apakah ia memang sesering itu menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroo, karena pada jam istirahat teman-teman sekelasnya ikut menanyakan hal yang sama. Mulai dari ' _Mana pemuda bongsor berwajah seram itu? Aku selalu takut padanya, omong-omong. Kau yakin dia betul-betul bukan anggota geng motor?'_ hingga _'Kozume-kun, tumben kau makan siang sendirian? Mana pemuda jabrik itu? Kalian sedang bertengkar?'._ Kenma berwajah masam tiap kali ia harus mem- _pause_ PSP-nya demi menjawab rangkaian pertanyaan penasaran tersebut—dan seiring waktu, ada simpul yang terasa mengetat di perutnya. Semacam perasaan risau, tertekan, karena ia tak pernah merasa nyaman jika harus berbasa-basi dengan terlalu banyak orang.

Dan ketidaknyamanan itu berlangsung selama dua hari penuh. Selama dua hari itu pula, Kuroo tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda demamnya telah sembuh. Kenma berjalan kaki seorang diri ke sekolah, meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya, dan pada hari ketiga sejak _Absennya Kuroo Tetsurou dari Sekolah_ , seorang gadis memanggil Kenma dari dekat pintu kelas saat jam istirahat. Kenma mendekat, mengerutkan kening ketika mereka telah berhadap-hadapan. Ketua kelas 3-5, kalau ia tidak salah. Gadis berpostur mungil, rambut tergerai rapi melewati bahu, gesturnya nampak canggung ketika ia menyerahkan sebundel tebal kertas pada Kenma.

 _Titipan dari guru_ , katanya. _Terima kasih, Kozume-kun! Maaf merepotkan!_ , katanya.

Kenma memijat tulang hidung sebelum akhirnya ia menerima tumpukan kertas tersebut, bertanya-tanya dalam hati kesalahan besar macam apa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu sehingga ia harus menanggung karmanya sekarang.

.

.

.

" _Kenma?"_

Suara yang menyapanya dari _speaker_ ponsel kedengaran letih dan berjarak. Kenma telah terbiasa dengan nada bicara malas Kuroo Tetsurou, namun nada bicara yang _ini_ tidak bisa dinamakan. Suara serak pemuda itu terdengar asing di telinga Kenma. Sulit untuk tidak bertambah khawatir, sekarang.

"Demammu," Kenma menjeda, mendapati dirinya tertunduk, ragu-ragu melanjutkan karena ia tidak biasanya mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. "…bagaimana?"

Kuroo terdiam. Seakan-akan inisiatif Kenma juga membuatnya terhenyak.

" _U-Uh, aku… baik-baik saja, Kenma."_

"Kau jadi agak gagap kalau sedang berbohong."

"… _siapa yang berbohong?"_

"Kau."

" _Tidak."_

"Iya."

" _Tidak."_

"…iya." Kenma menghela napas, memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri ketika ia membuka sepatu sekolah dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. "Suaramu masih serak, Kuro."

" _Kedengaran, ya?"_ Kuroo tertawa di balik sambungan telepon, kekehan ringan yang familiar, dan untuk sesaat Kenma juga ingin percaya bahwa Kuroo memang baik-baik saja. _"Terima kasih, telah mengkhawatirkanku."_

Kenma terdiam, mengabaikan rasa hangat di pipinya. "Ternyata kau bisa sakit juga."

" _Aku masih manusia, kau tahu."_ Bahkan, walau hanya lewat suara sekalipun, Kenma bisa tahu bahwa Kuroo sedang berpura-pura tersinggung. _"Aku masih bisa demam, aku masih bisa sakit hati ketika sahabat masa kecilku mengabaikan pesan yang kukirim dua jam lalu."_

Kenma mendengus, mencoba menyembunyikan senyum yang hampir terbit. Ia bersyukur Kuroo bukannya sedang menatapnya langsung sekarang. "Kau tahu aku sedang sekolah kan." _Dan memangnya, pesan 'kau sedang apa' itu sebegitu mendesaknya untuk dijawab?_ Kenma menyimpan sedikit sarkasme itu dalam hati.

" _Mmhm."_ Kuroo bergumam, namun sedetik kemudian Kenma bisa mendengar pemuda itu mencoba menyamarkan batuknya di balik telapak tangan. Kenma menunggu beberapa saat sampai batuk-batuk itu selesai; kini kecemasan kembali mengunjunginya bagaikan tangan yang mencengkeram organ dalam perutnya erat-erat.

"Sudah minum obat?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari balik telepon. _"Aku belum makan siang, tapi kurasa ada mi instan di dapur…"_

Lalu Kenma membuka pintu di hadapannya. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon, kemudian menyakukan ponsel di saku jaket. Kini Kenma menatap Kuroo Tetsurou yang terpaku di atas tempat tidur, ia bisa melihat punggung pemuda itu menegak tiba-tiba sementara ponselnya masih digenggam di sebelah tangan. Betapa Kenma bersedia membayar beberapa ratus yen untuk melihat wajah tertegun Kuroo lebih lama.

"Mi instan? Yang benar saja, Kuro."

.

.

.

"Tiga meter, Kenma."

"…"

"…Aku tidak bisa menutup pintu kalau kau menahannya seperti itu." Kuroo menggemeretakkan rahang kuat-kuat, tangannya keras kepala mendorong pintu agar menutup. "Pulang sana. Dan, _bagaimana_ caranya kau bisa masuk ke rumahku?"

"Kunci cadangan. Dalam pot tanaman dekat pagar depan." Kenma menghela napas, terang-terangan mengabaikan peringatan Kuroo, tetapi tak mengurangi tenaganya. Ia mencengkeram sisi pintu kamar dengan kedua tangan, mencegah agar Kuroo tak berhasil mengusirnya. "Demammu tidak akan sembuh kalau kau makan siang dengan mi instan." Ia bersikeras, kening makin berkerut ketika ia mencoba mendorong pintu dari sisi tempatnya berdiri. "Buka pintunya, Kuro."

"…tidak mau."

"Buka."

Ia beruntung Kuroo sedang demam, karena pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah setelah tiga puluh detik. Kenma bersumpah bahwa latihan voli sekalipun tak pernah semelelahkan ini. Ia mengusap keringat di kening, melemparkan picingan mata sengit pada Kuroo yang kini berdiri di hadapannya selagi ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ia segera menutup menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya sebelum Kuroo mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendorongnya pergi lagi, tak repot-repot menyembunyikan sisa-sisa kejengkelannya akibat kekeraskepalaan Kuroo semenjak tadi.

"Aku tidak akan tertular." Ia menegaskan, merasa perlu untuk mengumumkan itu.

"…akan." Bantahan itu terdengar lemah, mudah diabaikan. Maka Kenma tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mendorong punggung Kuroo ke arah tempat tidur kembali. Ya, ia tidak repot-repot datang cuma untuk diusir.

.

.

.

Kenma menghabiskan separuh waktu luangnya—juga, separuh masa kecilnya—di sini. Kamar ini menyaksikan ia menamatkan salah satu _game_ petualangan favoritnya, kamar ini mendengar seluruh obrolan larut malam mereka—dan seiring musim yang berganti, dinding-dindingnya ikut menyimak kecemasan-kecemasan yang belakangan ini menghantui Kuroo. _Hei, Kenma, apa Todai terdengar terlalu muluk-muluk untukku?_ yang kemudian ia tanggapi dengan kedikan bahu, mata tak lepas dari layar konsol. _Terserah kau saja. Kalau kau ingin, kenapa tidak? Ini hidupmu, Kuro._

(Dan saat itu, diam-diam Kenma bersyukur: karena Todai toh hanya berjarak beberapa stasiun dari tempatnya tinggal, karena Kuroo memutuskan untuk berbagi kebimbangan tentang masa depan itu dengannya, dengan ia seorang.)

Namun semua itu adalah cerita untuk lain kali. Sekarang kamar ini berperan sebagai saksi dari Kuroo Tetsurou yang menghempaskan diri dengan limbung ke atas kasur, wajah lebih dulu menimpa bantal. Seberapa parah demamnya? Tepat tiga hari Kuroo tidak masuk sekolah. Kenma menatap lekat punggung pemuda itu, lidahnya tahu-tahu terasa kelu.

"Berapa derajat?"

Oh, bahkan Kuroo masih memiliki sisa energi untuk tersenyum malas ketika berbalik menatapnya. "Akan kuberitahu kalau kau menuruti aturan tiga meter—" Dan sebelum Kenma bersiap-siap melempar buku komik paling dekat yang bisa digapainya dari meja belajar, Kuroo buru-buru tertawa, suaranya kedengaran parau. "Kenapa hari ini kau pemarah sekali?"

"Berapa derajat, Kuro?"

Kuroo menghela napas keras-keras, wajahnya dibenamkan lagi ke permukaan bantal. "Tigapuluhdelapan." Suaranya teredam.

… _Tinggi sekali_. Kenma mengerjap, sesaat ia hanya berdiri di dekat tempat tidur Kuroo, tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bersimpati bukanlah bakatnya. Belum apa-apa ia sudah merindukan PSP-nya, yang untuk kali ini bercokol di dasar tas sekolah. Tetapi Kenma segera menyingkirkan gagasan tersebut dari kepalanya ketika ia melihat Kuroo menarik selimut sampai ke leher. Pemuda itu memakai sweater tebal, wajahnya jauh lebih pucat dari yang Kenma lihat dua hari lalu.

"Ketua kelasmu menitipkan fotokopian catatan dari guru." Kenma membuka risleting ranselnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam, mengeluarkan bundelan kertas dari dalam tas dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Begitu? Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak menitipkannya pada teman-temanmu yang lain."

Kenma berbalik setelah ia agak lama menatap permukaan meja belajar Kuroo, dan mendapati temannya kini sedang menatapnya. Senyum Kuroo kelihatan lebih lemah dari biasa. "Rumahmu yang paling dekat dengan rumahku, kan."

"Dan kau selalu menghabiskan istirahat di kelasku, Kuro." Kenma menyambung, kali ini tak menyembunyikan dengusannya. "Pantas saja kau tidak punya punya teman dekat di kelasmu."

Kuroo terkekeh. "Kejam sekali, Kenma."

Setelahnya, Kuroo memejamkan mata, ada suara batuk yang terdengar lagi dari balik bantal. Kenma tak berkedip, matanya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Kuroo. Diliriknya tumpukan obat yang ada di nakas dekat tempat tidur, kemudian ia teringat dengan pengakuan Kuroo di telepon. Mi instan…

Pastilah ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi wajah Kenma yang membuat tatapan Kuroo Tetsurou melembut sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

 _Kau cuma tidak ingin aku khawatir, kan?_ Kenma menimpali kata-kata Kuroo dalam hati selagi ia duduk bersila di lantai, tepat di samping tempat tidur pemuda tersebut. Lengannya tertekuk di sisi tempat tidur dan ia memperhatikan Kuroo lagi dari jarak yang barangkali hanya beberapa belas sentimeter. Wajah pemuda itu memerah akibat demam, selimutnya ditarik sampai ke leher, seakan-akan sehelai sweater saja tidak cukup untuk membuat Kuroo merasa hangat. Kenma nyaris mengulurkan tangan untuk memastikan suhu di kening Kuroo, tetapi ia menahan diri. Entah mengapa ada perasaan gugup yang membuatnya serba salah dengan situasi ini.

Dan setelah beberapa saat, setelah mereka jatuh ke dalam keheningan yang bagi Kenma terasa canggung, kening Kuroo tahu-tahu berkerut.

"Kenapa, Kuro?"

"…jangan terlalu dekat." Suara Kuroo terdengar sedikit tak jelas karena terbungkam bantal. Matanya belum lepas menatap Kenma "Kau mau ketularan?"

"Tidak akan."

"Akan."

Tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjauh. "…tidak akan." Kenma bergumam, namun mencantumkan ketegasan pada suaranya, memutuskan bahwa ialah yang harus mengakhiri debat tiada akhir mereka. Kini dagunya bersandar pada punggung tangan. Bibirnya merapat, tatapannya kemudian pindah mencermati lipatan pada selimut Kuroo karena entah mengapa ia merasa Kuroo memandanginya terlalu lama. "Mi instan… tidak akan membuatmu sembuh, kau tahu."

Kuroo menyeringai, lemah. "Topiknya _masih_ itu?"

"Karena untuk beberapa hal, kau sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan." Kenma memberi picingan mata pada si kapten Nekoma. "Sulit untuk percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang tiap hari menerorku untuk menghabiskan sayuran di kotak bekal."

Senyum Kuroo kini menipis dan matanya kini terpejam. "Jadi aku harus makan apa? Kecuali ada yang memasak—"

"Bubur." Kenma memotong, bahkan sebelum otaknya sempat memberi peringatan untuk mempertimbangkan lagi gagasan impulsif itu. "…harusnya, membuat bubur tidak sulit. Aku bisa—"

Ia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Alih-alih, Kenma membuang muka, bibirnya merapat, dan keheningan menyeruak seketika di detik berikutnya. Kenma bisa mendengar suara dedaunan yang bergemerisik ribut di luar jendela kamar Kuroo, sementara gagak berkaok nyaring seolah hendak mengumumkan kedatangan senja. Lalu ia memberi delikan mata, sesengit mungkin, ketika mendengar Kuroo tertawa terbahak-bahak di balik selimut. Harusnya Kenma sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Harusnya.

"Berisik, Kuro." Kenma berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga wajahnya agar tetap datar, tetapi rasa hangat di balik pipinya telanjur merambat sampai ke leher. "…diamlah."

Dan Kuroo Tetsurou butuh kira-kira dua menit penuh untuk meredakan tawa. Kenma _menghitung_ , tentu saja, karena detik-detik memalukan tersebut berjalan terlalu lambat baginya. Kini Kuroo mengusap air mata di sudut matanya, berwajah merah karena terlalu lama tertawa, sebelah tangannya memegangi perut dan bahunya berguncang sedikit.

" _Harusnya tidak sulit_ …" Kuroo mengulang kata-kata Kenma, lalu terbahak-bahak lagi. Kenma melempar kening Kuroo dengan bungkus obat yang telah kosong, dan setelah itu barulah Kuroo terdiam. Kendati begitu, senyum lebar masih bertahan di wajah Kuroo, membuat Kenma mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Menjenguk Kuroo Tetsurou rupanya pilihan buruk; ia seharusnya mengirim Lev ke sini, agar Kuroo tahu bagaimana rasanya menghadapi penderitaan yang jauh lebih buruk dari sekadar demam.

"Kau mau membuatkan bubur untukku?" Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroo lah yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka, membuat Kenma sadar bahwa semenjak tadi ia agak melamun. Pemuda itu telah kembali menyandarkan sisi wajah pada bantal, sembari berbaring menyamping untuk menatap Kenma. "Benar-benar mau membuatkan?"

Ada yang terasa asing dalam nada bicara Kuroo. Dalam tatapan matanya yang agak memicing ketika menatap Kenma. Lagi-lagi Kenma tertegun, keragu-raguan berpusar di benaknya. Ia merasa bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia kesulitan membaca makna dari ekspresi wajah Kuroo. Ini pertama kalinya Kuroo membuat Kenma merasa tak nyaman. Seakan-akan kulitnya tahu-tahu menjadi bukan miliknya sendiri, membuat ia ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari dirinya sendiri untuk sejenak.

"…lebih baik bubur daripada mi instan." Kenma bergumam tak jelas, tertunduk menatap kain seprai yang tengah ia cengkeram dengan sebelah tangan. Dan Kenma bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tentang kapan kiranya Kuroo bisa sembuh dari kebebalannya. Betapa ia ingin sekali menyampaikan bahwa _ia memang khawatir_ , bahwa _ia tidak bisa tidak khawatir_ , bahwa… _ayolah, aku datang bukan untuk membuang-buang waktu._ Kenma memejamkan mata sedetik begitu menyadari bahwa ia mulai hanyut dalam pikiran-pikiran tak penting, dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri, melangkah keluar dari kamar Kuroo tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

Mungkin membuat bubur memang tidak terlalu sulit, tetapi Kenma menghabiskan dua puluh menit selanjutnya untuk mondar-mandir di dapur Kuroo. Ponselnya siaga di tangan bagai senjata; layar berpendar, menunjukkan tampilan Google yang semenjak tadi ia cermati lama-lama.

Perbandingan air dan beras untuk membuat bubur adalah satu banding tiga. Tambahkan garam, lalu campurkan juga wortel yang dipotong dadu serta sedikit daun seledri. Kenma menemukan bumbu kaldu instan dari dalam laci dapur, dan ia mencampurkan kaldu tersebut ke dalam bubur yang mendidih lewat gerakan hati-hati. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia tak dikhianati oleh blog entah-milik-siapa yang sore ini menjadi kitabnya.

Dan nampaknya Kenma beruntung, karena bubur dalam panci itu kelihatan… bisa dimakan. Tidak menghitam seperti ramuan beracun ataupun menguarkan bebauan gosong. Ia mengaduk isi panci dengan gerakan lambat, mengamati gelembung yang timbul di permukaan bubur sambil berharap ia barusan tak memasukkan terlalu banyak garam. Ini pengalaman memasaknya yang kedua; pengalaman memasaknya yang pertama adalah dua tahun lalu, melibatkan pai apel yang gosong serta dapur Kuroo yang menguarkan bau seakan-akan ia baru saja membakar sepertiga furniturnya—dan Kenma sebetulnya ingin sekali menyingkirkan insiden tersebut dari ingatannya.

Ya, saat itu Kenma sadar bahwa tak seluruh blog di internet bisa dipercaya, bahwa Kuroo yang berkata bahwa 'ini enak, kok!' juga sama-sama tidak bisa dipercaya. Apanya yang bisa diapresiasi dari pai yang dari tampilannya pun lebih persis bongkahan arang? Kenma bahkan tak repot-repot mencoba mahakaryanya itu, merasa bahwa ia akan mematahkan giginya pada gigitan pertama.

(Tetapi saat itu Kuroo menghabiskan pai gosong tersebut sampai tak bersisa. Kenma nyaris bersumpah ia bisa melihat Kuroo menyembunyikan ringisannya baik-baik di balik cengiran lebar.

"Besok kau akan sakit perut." Ia mengumumkan fakta yang cepat lambat akan terjadi.

"…tapi aku senang." Kuroo menggaruk sisi pipi, memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Matanya yang selalu kelihatan suntuk itu nampaknya tertarik sekali dengan debu yang melapisi kusen jendela dapur. Kemudian Kuroo tertawa pelan, membuat Kenma mendongak otomatis. "Karena, tidak tiap hari aku bisa memakan masakanmu, kan?")

Ingatan itu menghadirkan rasa hangat yang tak ia perlukan, di pipinya, di belakang lehernya. Tetapi setidaknya untuk kali ini Kenma lebih berhati-hati, lebih peduli. Ia telah mencicipi buburnya dengan sendok kecil, memastikan bahwa percobaan memasaknya yang kedua ini takkan menghadirkan bencana apapun bagi isi perut Kuroo Tetsurou. Bisa dimakan, asinnya pas, kaldunya terasa, wortelnya mungkin terlalu banyak tetapi _sudahlah_. Kuroo semestinya berterima kasih pada Kenma karena hari ini ia tidak jadi mati kelaparan.

Dan ini, lagipula, _cuma bubur._ Kenma telah berkali-kali membatinkan fakta tersebut dalam kepala—seolah dirinya sendirilah yang perlu diyakinkan bahwa ia hanya sedang melakukan hal yang sangat, sangat sepele.

.

.

.

Tetsurou merasa ia sedang bermimpi. Kedatangan Kenma ke rumahnya masih mengguncangnya, membuat ia yakin ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk mengumumkan bahwa kiamat akan datang sebentar lagi. _Menjenguk? Menawarkan untuk memasak bubur?_ Alih-alih bangga dengan kenyataan bahwa Kenma baru saja melakukan kemajuan yang menakjubkan dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, Tetsurou merasa bagai baru ditonjok tepat di perut. Ia melamun menatap langit-langit kamarnya, tercabik antara harus merasa senang atau curiga bahwa ia sedang terlibat dalam keisengan yang didalangi para anggota klub voli. Tetapi, setelah beberapa saat, ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Tetsurou memejamkan mata ketika ia mendengar suara-suara yang menyeberang dari dapur: panci yang diangkat dari kompor, ketukan sendok di atas permukaan mangkuk, juga suara lemari yang dibuka-tutup sesekali.

Dan suara pintu kamarnya yang berderit membuka membuat Tetsurou membuka mata kembali. Sulit untuk menentukan mana yang paling membuatnya terkejut; Kenma ternyata betul-betul membuatkannya bubur, dan bubur dalam mangkuk yang dibawa Kenma terlihat tidak gosong. Tidak berbuih kehijauan atau menampakkan gelembung mencurigakan. Bubur itu… normal. Terlihat seperti… uh. _Bubur sungguhan_. Tetsurou terbengong. Ia beringsut untuk duduk di kasurnya, punggung bersandar pada tumpukan bantal, lalu buru-buru merapatkan bibir ketika sadar ia sedari tadi melongo.

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya." Kenma menatapnya dengan picingan mata seakan-akan Tetsurou baru saja meledeknya, kemudian pemuda pirang itu duduk di pinggir ranjang, separuh mendorong tubuh Tetsurou agar menyediakan sedikit tempat untuknya. Untuk beberapa saat Tetsurou menunduk, menatap nampan di pangkuan Kenma lekat-lekat. Hidungnya sedang agak tersumbat karena flu, tetapi bubur tersebut menguarkan uap hangat yang menerpa wajahnya. Tetsurou tergoda untuk mencolek permukaan bubur dengan telunjuk demi memastikan bahwa makanan tersebut betul-betul _bisa_ dimakan, tetapi Kenma menyela gagasan itu dengan menyendok bubur itu lebih dulu.

Tetsurou menatap sendok di tangan Kenma dengan mata terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu supaya ia tidak terlihat bodoh terlalu lama—

"H-Hah?"

Tetsurou berusaha menyembunyikan keterpanaannya tapi mungkin ia gagal di detik pertama. Di luar kemauan Tetsurou, wajahnya terasa lebih panas dari seharusnya.

"Kenapa? Ini bubur sungguhan." _Tidak. Itu bukan jawaban, Kenma._ Betapa Tetsurou ingin sekali membalas ujaran Kenma dengan kalimat yang bisa terdengar mengesalkan di telinga sahabatnya itu, supaya Kenma bersikap seperti Kenma dan supaya Tetsurou tidak perlu merasa gugup tanpa alasan _seperti ini_ —namun, alih-alih, ia hanya dapat bergumam:

"…aku mau demam tiap hari saja, kalau begini."

"Dan melewatkan latihan voli?" Tambahan kerut di kening Kenma membuat Tetsurou kontan tertawa.

"Boleh kufoto buburnya dulu untuk dipamerkan ke Bokuto?"

"Tanganku pegal, Kuro."

Sendok masih tergantung di antara mereka. Sekali lagi Tetsurou menatap sendok di tangan Kenma seakan-akan benda tersebut adalah serpihan meteor mencurigakan yang baru jatuh dari langit—tapi akhirnya ia menundukkan punggung dan mendekat sedikit. Ia melahap bubur di sendok itu, kemudian dengan agak terburu-buru menarik dirinya menjauh lagi, mengunyah dalam diam. Tetsurou berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikan tatapan Kenma yang tertuju padanya.

Rasanya bodoh sekali, kalau harus gugup cuma karena hal-hal sepele semacam ini, tetapi sensasi terpilin di perut Tetsurou jelas mengkhianatinya.

"Enak." Ia bergumam setelah selesai mengunyah.

"Cuma bubur."

"Tapi enak, Kenma. _Masih bisa dimakan_." Tetsurou tersenyum geli. Ia mengunyah sesendok bubur lagi yang disuapkan Kenma, telah menyerah untuk menyampaikan sisa protesnya. "Kau yakin ini percobaan keduamu dalam memasak?"

"…jangan ingatkan aku lagi dengan yang itu."

"Kau tahu? Pai apel itu masih membuatku sakit perut sampai sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa kau menghabiskannya?"

"Hm. Kenapa, ya?"

Tetsurou tidak menjawab, pada akhirnya. Ia hanya mengangkat dagu, menatap Kenma lekat-lekat, heran mengapa Kenma sampai saat ini masih saja begitu _buta_ atas hal-hal tertentu. _Padahal kau otak dan jantung dari tim voli Nekoma_ ; ia mengejek ketidakpekaan Kenma dalam hati, tetapi memutuskan bahwa mungkin, mungkin memang jauh lebih nyaman seperti ini: duduk berdampingan dengan Kenma di sampingnya, dengan Kenma yang dekat dan selalu, _selalu_ terjangkau, selagi ia membiarkan limpahan perasaan hangat menjarah sisa ruang kosong di antara tulang rusuknya. Ah, apa demamnya berulah lagi? Tetsurou berusaha mengabaikan rasa panas yang bertambah di balik kulit pipinya—namun rasanya sangat sulit untuk _tidak tersenyum_ ketika ia menatap Kozume Kenma, ketika ia menyadari bahwa sepiring bubur di atas nampan ini adalah bagian dari kepedulian Kenma padanya.

 _Ia senang_. Ia kira Kenma akan terus mengukuhkan prinsip hidup ' _aku-tidak-mau-buang-buang-energi-untuk-hal-yang-merepotkan_ ', tetapi justru di saat-saat yang paling tak terduga Kenma melanggar prinsip tersebut. Seakan-akan _Kuroo Tetsurou_ ini sedikit lebih penting dari semua itu. Tetapi tiap kali Tetsurou mencoba mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya, lidahnya seperti terikat dalam simpul mati di langit-langit mulut—lagi-lagi ia merasa ia kesulitan untuk bersikap kasual. Mata Tetsurou kembali memicing saat menatap Kenma dan mungkin Tetsurou sendiri tak menyadari itu.

"Kenapa, Kuro?"

Tetsurou menggeleng, berkedip ketika ia disadarkan dari lamunan.

"…bukan. Bukan apa-apa." Ia menelan beberapa sendok bubur lagi, tetapi kali ini tidak mencoba untuk menyamarkan senyumnya. "Aku hanya—"

"Hm?"

Mereka terlalu dekat. Kenma telah duduk di sampingnya semenjak tadi—tetapi entah sejak menit keberapa, pundak mereka bersentuhan. Padahal ia yakin betul betapa Kenma bukanlah orang yang menyukai kontak fisik. _Mereka terlalu dekat_ ; sejak awal isi kepala Tetsurou sudah berkabut, akibat demam sialannya yang tak pergi-pergi… namun sekarang, tepat di detik ini, ia merasa jauh lebih buruk, jauh lebih payah dari kemarin-kemarin.

Dan lagi-lagi sendok berisi bubur itu menyela sisa kata-kata Tetsurou, terarah padanya, membuat Tetsurou mengangkat tangan seraya berusaha menyembunyikan sedikit kejengkelannya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kenma dan menurunkan lengan pemuda tersebut dengan perlahan; sendok dalam lingkupan jemari Kenma terdengar berdenting saat membentur permukaan mangkuk kembali.

Namun Tetsurou tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku senang." Ia berbisik, suaranya serak.

Semestinya mereka tak sedekat ini, semestinya ia tak perlu menunduk untuk menyandarkan keningnya pada kening Kozume Kenma, tetapi Tetsurou melakukannya. Segala peringatan tentang jaga-jarak-sampai-tiga-meter itu terasa bagai cerita lama, yang dengan senang hati dilupakan oleh akal sehatnya. Ia bisa melihat mata Kenma terpejam selama detik-detik mengalir dengan lambat di antara mereka. Ia bisa merasakan rambut sahabatnya itu di dekat pipinya, menggelitik, membuatnya ingin mengingatkan Kenma bahwa mungkin sudah waktunya untuk memotong rambut sekaligus mewarnai kembali helaian rambut hitam yang mulai memanjang.

Ketika Kenma membuka mata kembali, Tetsurou terdiam, menduga bahwa ia akan melihat kemarahan yang mentah pada binar mata itu, penolakan tentang banyak hal, ataupun peringatan bahwa seharusnya Tetsurou segera berhenti melakukan ini. Tetapi Kenma memandangnya dengan jenis tatapan yang tidak bisa Tetsurou namai. Tidak ada kemarahan di sana. Kenma hanya menatapnya, lekat-lekat, seakan-akan pemuda itu sedang berusaha mencari sesuatu dari mata Tetsurou.

"…banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Tetsurou memecah kesenyapan tersebut, berujar dalam gumaman, mencoba tersenyum namun belum bisa menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya. Mereka begitu dekat dan ia separuh yakin bahwa mungkin Kenma bisa mendengar jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak berisik di balik nadi. "Tapi mungkin, aku sedikit takut."

"Takut?" Entah Kenma tak memiliki kemampuan untuk merasa gugup, atau mungkin Kenma jauh lebih piawai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya, pemuda itu hanya mendengus sebagai reaksi. "Kau? _Bisa_ takut?"

Di luar kemauannya, Tetsurou tertawa pendek. Dan itu, entah bagaimana caranya, juga berhasil membungkam Kenma. Ia bisa melihat Kenma urung berujar lebih lanjut; ia bisa melihat rona merah itu datang dengan terlambat, menyebar perlahan pada pipi sahabatnya.

Ia telah menunggu terlalu lama untuk semua ini. Jika sebelum ini Kenma berusaha mencari tahu arti dari tatapan mata Tetsurou, seharusnya sekarang Kenma sudah menemukannya. Seharusnya, _sejak dulu_ , Kenma sudah menemukannya.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang," Tetsurou menjeda, separuh dari konsentrasinya seperti menguap ketika ia merasakan napas hangat mereka berbenturan, ketika ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung Kenma. Ia merasa bahwa mungkin kelancangannya ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Dan mungkin ia tidak akan terlalu keberatan jika sedetik lagi Kenma mendorongnya agar menjauh, jika Kenma menyodok tulang rusuknya dengan ujung siku seraya berkata _'sudahlah, hentikan candaanmu'_ — "…tapi nanti, aku ingin menciummu."

Kali ini, suara Kuroo Tetsurou tak lebih dari bisikan pelan. Tidak perlu mengeraskan suara, ketika mereka sudah sedekat ini. _Masih_ sedekat ini. "Bolehkah?"

Tetsurou mungkin memilih momen yang salah, untuk semua ini. Demamnya parah dan Kenma barangkali telah tertular; jika besok Kenma terbaring di tempat tidur sambil menunjukkan angka tiga puluh delapan derajat di termometer, itu adalah kesalahan Tetsurou. Seharusnya Tetsurou memilih tempat yang lebih baik dari kamarnya sendiri, untuk menyatakan hal yang telah _bertahun-tahun_ menghantui benaknya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal pertama yang terbetik dalam benaknya, bahwa ia ingin mencium seorang Kozume Kenma, karena itu adalah pernyataan cinta yang payah dan memalukan dan berhasil membuat wajahnya makin memanas.

Meski rasa takut dalam diri Tetsurou, keragu-raguan itu, perlahan menyingkir pergi ketika ia merasakan jemari Kenma merengkuh telapak tangannya, terjalin di antara jari-jemarinya.

Kenma mengangguk, tersenyum samar sekali; jarak mereka terlalu dekat, bibir mereka hanya dipisahkan selapis udara yang sangat tipis, sehingga Tetsurou mustahil melewatkannya.

"Lagipula, kau pikir aku mau menciummu kalau demammu belum sembuh, Kuro?"

Tetsurou tertawa. Dan untuk sekarang, mungkin itu adalah jawaban yang lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n:** Halo! Saya datang lagi sambil bawa fic kuroken, nih, ehehehe. Semoga suka ya, dan maaf kalau ficnya kepanjangan (4 ribu kata, ya ampun, saya nggak bisa berhenti nulis mereka ternyata oTL). Fic ini saya bikin buat Chyka, teman saya yang berhasil nyeret saya ke jurang kuroken ini /plak/—dan, biar sekalian, fic ini juga saya bikin buat memenuhi rikues **setmefreeeeeee** yang kemarin sempat kirim PM ke saya. Judul fic © MBLAQ – Tree. Lagunya galau, tapi ficnya nggak galau kok :P Last but not least, terima kasih telah membaca ya, salam kenal buat author/reader yang lain! :D


End file.
